


Miraculous: The Adventures of Lemur Catta and Chameleon

by yellowwolf56



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, UA, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris is protected by Lemur Catta and Chameleon. The question is who are they?</p><p>Meet Alexander "Alex" Maki. He was a normal kid(for the most part). That is, until the fateful day he helped an old man and was left a box with an odd inscription...</p><p>Meet Jade-Grace "Jace" Rojas. All she wanted to do was get her adoption over with. She didn't count on helping an old man and receiving a box with an odd inscription...</p><p>Our heroes must fight through lies, deception and double lives. Can they both make it out of this mess alive?</p><p>-</p><p>The character of Alexander Maki | Lemur Catta was created by ruxeki on tumblr. Go check them out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

Jace sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The customer she had just dealt with was leaving, and it was the end of the day. She was tired, but sternly reminded herself to stay awake. She peered out of the large front windows of her family's bookstore, "The Endless Story" and frowned when she saw an elderly gentleman fall.

Jace pushed open the door to the shop and stopped in front of him. She reached out a hand to help him up, frowning when people passing by ignored him completely. 

"Thank you, young lady," he said. Jace smiled. 

"No problem," she said, hiding a yawn behind her hand and returning to the store. As she entered she hid another yawn.

Kayla peeked out of the back of the shop, and smiled slightly at the younger girl.

"Go up," she said, gesturing towards the stairs that lead to their apartment. Jace smiled gratefully at her sister and slowly wandered her way upstairs. She passed Ames, her younger brother, who pulled on her jeans as she passed.

"What is it, petit?" She asked. Ames gave her a gap-toothed smile and held out a drawing for her. Jace smiled slightly and took it. It was crude, clearly made by a five-year-old's hands. It showed Kayla, Ames, Jace, and their sister Sarah with the four's parents under the name Rojas.

"Can you put it on the fridge?" Ames asked.

"'Course, Ames," she said, and quickly did as he asked. She pressed a quick kiss to his curly hair and collapsed on her bed, sinking into oblivion.

-

Under the apartment above bookshop, the old man smiled, and held a small box in his hand. 

 _She will make a wonderful Chameleon,_ He thought to himself.

-

Alex sighed and set down the painting he was carrying. He rolled his shoulders back and was about to pick up his load again when he saw heard someone yell. He quickly left the art shop and found an older man reaching for something that was out of his reach above him.

"My cane got caught in the branches," the man said. Alex quickly lifted it down for him.

"Thank you," the man said and quickly left. Alex went back inside the shop and quickly finished his shift.

With a brief goodbye to the owner, he walked the couple blocks to his apartment and set his things down in the living room. He checked his phone for any new messages and was careful to ignore his homework before he pulled out his guitar and began to play. 

-

Below the small apartment, the ld man stood, clutching a small black box.

 _He will make an excellent Lemur Catta,_ the man thought to himself.

-

The next day at school, Jace sat down in her usual seat next to Alex. Around his neck was a choker.

"You got something new," she said. He turned towards her and tapped the bracelet around her wrist. 

"So did you," he replied. Jace smirked and turned her head to see if Hannah was there yet. Hannah was her other best friend, besides Alex.

As she did, Jace once again looked at the bracelet. She could hardly believe what had happened when she recieved it.

 

 


	2. The Power to Haunt and the Power to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the bracelet mean for Jace? And what does the choker mean for Alex?

Jace nudged Alex. 

"No homework?" She asked. Alex shook his head and put his feet up on the desk. Jace rolled her eyes and saw Hannah run into class. The blonde tripped over her own two feet and fell on the floor, her books sliding along the aisle.

Jace moved to help her, while Alex began laughing. Hannah laughed with him and Jace joined in.

Hannah finally took her seat behind the Alex and Jace. 

Hannah tapped Jace's head. 

"You put new color," she said. "For Christmas?" 

Jace nodded, her normally red hair streaked with vibrant green. Alex gave her ponytail a tug and laughed when she slapped his hand away.

"Mr. Maki!" The teacher snapped. "Feet off the table!"

"Why?" Alex asked. The teacher's eyes narrowed and Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jace leaned over to whisper to him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Alex Maki?"

"Just tired," Alex said, shrugging. That was the truth, just not the whole truth.

-

Last night, Alex had finally went into his bedroom at about 11 PM. He paused when he saw a black box on his small dresser. 

Grabbing it, he opened it quickly. A simple choker sat inside the box. Alex lifted it, studying it, before it flowed with a bright light. He nearly dropped the jewelry, and when he opened his eyes he found an small creature floating in front of him. 

"Hi!" It said, and Alex gave a shout of surprise, scrambling back. The thing laughed.

"Sorry. My name is Yuure. I'm a Kwami," Yuure said. 

"Alex Maki," Alex stuttered out, still shocked. Yuure smiled.

"I'm here to help you. That choker you're holding is called a Miraculous," the kwami said, gesturing to the jewelry. "If you put it on and say, "Yuure, transform me! You become a lemur superhero, called Lemur Catta. Following?"

Alex swallowed. 

"Did Jace or Hannah put drugs in my coffee or something?"

"No!" Yuure cried. "Just test it!" 

Alex nodded and put the choker around his throat. It fit perfectly.

"Yuure, transform me!" Alex squeezed his eyes shut, and felt something zip across his body. He looked down and found himself covered by a skin tight suit that resembled the body of a lemur. He felt his head and found ears protruding from his hair. His face was covered with a mask. At his hip was- was that a frisbee? He felt a tail from his waist and swallowed hard.

"Okay." 

He climbed out of his bedroom window and started across the rooftops. Alex felt free, jumping across the tops of Paris. 

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a laugh. He realized how heightened his hearing was and that he could sense the person behind him without even knowing where they were standing. He turned and found a girl in what appeared to be a two piece skin-tight costume. She was fully black, even her skin was the color of the night. She smiled and her skin changed to pale with freckles. Her costume appeared to be a cut off tank top and leggings with combat boots. The costume carried the scaliness of a reptile, her hair was bright red and streaked with black. 

"Who are you?" She asked, looking him up and down. 

"A-" He stopped himself. He wasn't Alex Maki anymore.

"Lemur Catta," he said instead, holding out a gloved hand.

"Chameleon," she replied. He hands also had gloves, but hers were fingerless and cut off at the wrist. A bracelet that kept changing different colors was wrapped around her wrist. Lemur smirked.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked snarkily. Chameleon raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any better pick up lines?" She snapped back. She drew her hand back and reached for the thing coiled around her waist. Lemur had thought it was a belt, but he now realized it was a whip.

Lemur held up a hand, while his other reach for his frisbee. 

The two stopped their almost fight when they heard a scream from nearby. Chameleon looked Lemur straight in the eye and he noticed her eyes were a dark brown.

Before he could say anything, she was turning away, becoming completely black once again.

"We'll finish this later, Monkey Man," she said, dropping from the rooftop. Lemur spluttered for a moment and then followed her.

"I am not a Monkey!" 

Chameleon shrugged, graceful without effort. 

"Look like to me," she said simply. They finally reached he source of the scream and found and man being held at gun point. He appeared to be in the middle of being mugged. 

Chameleon dropped down and landed behind the mugger. He didn't even hear or see her.

_Ah, Chameleon. She's camoflouging._

The girl none to gently swung the man around and slammed him into the wall. The man being mugged quickly began running away from the fighting pair.

Lemur was sure Chameleon wasn't the most experienced fighter, but the thief couldn't seem to fingure out quite where she was.

Just as the thief scored a hit on Chameleon, hitting her side, Lemur dropped down on top of him, knocking him down to the ground. He then took his frisbee and knocked the man out cold.

Lemur perked up when he heard the wail of sirens. Chameleon followed his eyeline and sighed.

"Three cars on there way," she said.

"You have amazing eyesight," Lemur said. She grinned.

"Chameleon thing," she said. The girl shifted to normal again, her camoflouge falling away.

The police reached the scene and found the two teenagers with the thief.

Chameleon quickly explained the situation while Lemur helped the police carry the thief to one of the cars.

"Thank you," the man speakif with Chameleon said. She turned from the officer and grinned at Lemur.

"Bye, Lemur Catta," she said. 

"Bye, Cammie," he smirked. Chameleon rolled her eyes and quickly left. Lemur gave a salute and followed her.

"We should meet again," Chameleon said. 

"Tomorrow, here," Lemur said. Chameleon nodded and was gone. Lemur smiled after her.

This had been an eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. Please no hate, this is my first Miraculous fanfic. I don't own Alex or Master Fu, but everyone else is of my own creation.
> 
> The next chapters will be longer and have more plot.


End file.
